the_elemental_clansfandomcom-20200215-history
Scarclan
ﾒ Welcome to Scarclanﾒ You're siding with us, the brave Scarclan, well, don't expect prim and proper things, we're messy, we're angry, we're efficient, and we're brave. We are not the best...we are under them, but when needed, we push through. That's more than you can say for the others. Territory Scarclan territory is decently well rounded, having a mix of plantlife, water, and danger, though most rocks are large and sharp, the water is deep, and most things have a dangerous side, which is why the kits are educated on the land instead of as apprentices, from the comfort of the kit and queen den. Allegiances Please note that all Scarclan cats have a scar (better known as their clan sign) On their body. Leader Achillesstar - Vitiligo ridden she-cat with several scars and tears in her left ear, alongside her right ear being ripped off entirely, black nose and paw pads, very fluffy, and a long tail, she has orange eyes, with one being horribly hurt, to the point where she can't see through it. Her fur is usually grimey and messy, she doesn't find time to groom herself. She is a maine coon. Deputy Heartbeat- A tom-cat, he's a strawberry ginger tabby, with white ears, a white, mostly cut off tail, white paws, and white fur around his golden eyes. Medicine Cat Garterbite - A she-cat with white fur, a slightly sickly green tint on her tail, with that same tint on her paws, with green eyes. Warrior(s) Forbiddenfire - Brown tabby tom with chocolate brown stripes and diamond blue eyes with a flame-shaped scar/bare-spot on his muzzle Anxietyclash - Light blue-ish gray tom with scar on his front right paw and amber eyes Kit(s) Cryingkit - Blue gray she-kit with one blind blue eye and one blind gray eye, the eyelid on the blind eye is forever drooped, making her look sad and she has a scar over the blind eye, as well as several cuts all over her body Roleplay Threads Broken Hearts and Scarred Souls Dead Kits/Cats They hunt with starclan now. Marrowkit- Died of Drowning after being pulled into the water by a piranha, Was a dark gray small kit, and would stay small, Almost got saved, but died in shock. Monochromekit - Was snatched by a rogue, status unknown, but thought to be dead. Was a white kit with gray eyes. Psychosisstar - He rots in the dark forest, he was poisoned by our current leader, Achillesstar, at the time, Achillesfoot. He was a white Japanese Bobtail, with a gray set of paws, a gray tail, and gray ears. Avulsionstar - She hunts with the Clan of Numb Hearts. She was killed by her successor and mate, Psychosisstar, and was a cream cat of an indistinguishable breed with black legs. Mintseed- Was exiled from the clan for deceit, murder, and treason, and presumably died of starvation, was a white tom-cat with green eyes, and he was Achillesstar's brother. Gashpaw- Was killed by Mintseed for unknown reasons, was a reddish-brown apprentice she-cat, with silvery blue eyes. Category:Clans